


Medieval wrappings

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A long living sans finds himself in a medieval war, the world broken by natural disasters. He's just a poor monster barely scraping by.So when shit hits the fan, and they have no money, he joins the war.He didn't expect it to turn out like this, but hey, he isn't dead.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Choosings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I'm trying my best.  
Next chapter, I'll try and make it longer.

There wasnt much to complain about in this selection, as there probably shouldn't be much, as poor monsters and homeless ones come alike.

However, he could still think that this shouldn't be run down as much as it is, disappointingly enough. 

However, he sucked up whatever criticism he could give, seeing as all he is, is a poor monster going to join a war.

He was far different to other comic skeletons, as he didn't depend on magic, physical attributes worked to his favor, along with strength. He was tall, with a normal body proportion.  
He breathed in shakily. This is it, last point of going back. 

He didn't, and approached the recruitment table. A fellow skeleton monster seemed to man the station. He sat there till the other noticed.  
" hoe long 've yer been standin' there?" ... he didn't really have a response. " five minutes, maybe." The other stared at him. 

" nd ya thought standin' there was betta?" 

"I uh, did actually. You looked busy." 

The other chuckled lowly and darkly. " ya do realize wer' on tha brink of extinction, nd ya jus' stood there? This issa war, not a game." 

He stared the other in his red eyelights. " yeah, yeah, as if I didn't know. " disappointment stained his voice. 

" name."  
"Sans."  
"Monster type."  
"Skeleton."  
"Age, monster years."  
"21."  
The skeleton monster stared at him. "Y'sure?"  
"I'm plenty sure." He stared back.  
"Aight, whatever ya good to go. Go through tha gate nd meet up wit' toriel. "  
" ya mean the queen?"  
"Look, thissa war, we dun got time for formalities." The other seemed peeved.  
" ok, ok, I get it. This is a war, everything's serious."  
" welcome to tha fuckin world." 

He winced. Asshole. He trudged forward to... the queen.  
She was silent, as was he. Dont talk before royalty he'd been taught. She gave him silver armor, and a pole axe. The armor fitted his whole body, from what he could guess.

" do come back for replacements if its damaged."  
"Thanks." He walked into the changing room. For seeing if the armor fits. The helm first. The front two holes he could see out of clearly, however the helm felt heavy. Just as armor should, which he liked. 

He then applied the chain meal. Not too heavy. He put on the chest piece, which looked like it could sustain good enough protection to save his life more than 4 or 5 times. He put the arm pieces on next, along with the gauntlets, with his shoulder armor. 

Leg armor, along with feet armor. It felt snug, and fit well.  
He came out the room fully dressed in his armor.  
"You'll be deployed in one of the enemy strongholds, taking it well give us some more time in this war. Your living space is third line on the left."  
She seemed sad, but anyone would be in this time.  
"Thank you." He walked past her, got to the third line of houses, and stepped into his living space.  
Seemed cozy. He stripped his armor off in the bedroom. 

He yawned, clearly tired. He'd best get a good night's rest for tomorrow. He Hope's he lives through the day.


	2. First trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some typoes.

He had a restless night, his soul constantly screaming that he could very much die tomorrow, and it was probably correct. The next time he opened his eyes, he was welcomed with the birds chirping. 

He trudged himself out of bed, wiping his eye sockets. He tossed on his armor, (which took 5 to 10 minutes) and he was outside to see a gathering. He decided to avoid it. 

He walked forward, to toriel.  
"When am I being sent out?"  
She looked at him, as a carriage came from the direction the crowd was at. "Now."  
"Smooth."  
"Get in, nerd!"  
a fish lady yelled at him from the carriage. "Ok." He climbed in, a bit clunky with his armor on, but he managed anyway.  
" we're going to the citadel gate, lawbringer. "  
His whole head turned to her. " lawbringer?"  
" that's your title, and I'm guessing you're new? Well, you should at least know, your armor is a fucking tank. It can take a lot."  
" I would assume it to. Its heavy."  
"Heavy dont mean nothin." She had enthusiasm.  
"...sure." he leaned back in the carriage. " when will we be there?"  
"Few hours."  
He groaned audibly, and rested his head against the back of whatever he was sitting on. He drifted off without much problem.

He awoke later to the fish monster shaking him awake.  
"Wake your ass up, we're almost there."  
He looked around, and saw a lot of carriages.  
So many...  
It made him feel a little pointless.  
They were coming up the hill to the ruined castle part.  
Capture this, and they get the ballistas, bombs and other weapons, turning this battle to their favour. Seems easy enough.  
"So, what we do is wait back, till the cannon fodder runs through the middle. We like to call that B point. "  
"Oh. Well, thanks." Everyone started filing out the carriages, and ran for the middle, where hostile soldiers were.

He braced himself for what he'll be doing today.  
"Alright, we go for the side points now. We capture those to establish a point of contact for reinforcements."  
"Smart." He jumped out the carriage, running for the right point.  
He briefly heard fish lady, "dont die!"  
He softly laughed, and ran up the stairs to the point, prepared for a fight.

He didn't get one however, as the point was empty. Free capture, he supposes. He looked over the edge, "that's a long drop.."  
He was rudely interrupted by a war cry from behind him, a yell.  
He rolled out of the way to watch them go running off the edge, as they intended to have them on the other side of their shield.

He looked over the edge to see their body, mangled and broken.  
"Holy shit."  
He got to his feet, a little shaky, yet felt this... exhilarating feeling.

He sat down at the point, fumbling through things.  
He found a bear trap, a nail bomb, (hes sure it's a wire trigger, that'll shoot shrapnel out of it) and a fire trap.  
He placed the bear trap in a door way to the point, the nail bomb on the stairs behind him, and the fire trap on the bear trap.

He softly sighed, when two people ran into the point, the first, got caught in the bear trap, that severed his leg. Then set off the fire trap, the flames burning the viking alive, as his screams and burning flesh filled the air, he felt a strange blood lust.

The other one hit him in the back of the head with a blunt mace, which his helm protected him from. A growl resonated from within his chest, as he caught their next attack on his own weapon, "get away from me!" pulling their mace away, grabbing them by the shoulders and throwing them into the fire behind him, as their screaming and burning flesh filled the air, once again, their screaming and crying just motivated him. 

'These are humans. They deserve it. They all do.'  
He sat at the point, before he heard something faint. What...  
"Hey! Lawbringer, I need some fucking help!"  
He looked over the edge, before running down the stairs, getting onto the ladder and sliding down.

The fish monster was in a two on one. He rushed forward, grabbing one and tossing them into some spikes, their gurgling and dripping blood gave him a feeling of satisfaction, before he sliced through the other with his pole axe, relishing the feeling of it.  
'These are humans, they deserve it.'  
"There. Does that suffice, fish?"  
"Yes, yes it does you nerd, we got more work to do. C'mon, let's go!" He ran behind her, and they soon arrived to the other point, with three enemy warriors. A samurai, a knight, and a viking. 

All horribly armoured opponents, minus the knights.  
He had a bad feeling about this, though.  
He walked forward slowly, before the hatch below him opened up, the viking below the hatch grabbed him, and tossed him down the ladder, dropping onto him with his sword. The viking got over him, and threw their weapon down on him over and over, yet all their hits landed on the shield he held above him on the floor.

The viking soon tired themself out, giving him time to get up, grab them, and throw them behind him, watching them fall to the ground, then throwing his pole axe right down on their crotch, forcefully pulling it out once he was sure the job was done.

He climbed back up he ladder he was pulled down, opening the hatch then climbing up.  
The fish killed them all. ," good.. good job."  
She flashed a smile, "it's my job."  
He looked behind him, watching the soldiers run away.  
The enemy soldiers. "... I think we won this battle."  
"Yeah, I think so. Get fucked, humans!"  
He walked forward, looking to the bodies he, and everyone else caused.  
Along with dust. He felt nauseous, coming down from the adrenaline rush.  
'They deserved it. They're human. They all do.i know it.'  
"Hey, you good lawbringer?"  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Just... let's get to the carriage. "  
"Alright, man."  
He walked fast, just wanting to get back home.  
So many bodies...  
Almost to the carriage, it's ok. It'll be fine. He got up the hill, and climbed into the carriage. " goin back home, right?"  
"Yeah, got nothing else to do for today. We spent the whole day kicking human ass."  
"... yeah, I guess so." He leaned his head back and fell asleep.

They arrived home, and surprisingly, there's the station skeleton.  
"Congrats! Ya ain' dead, recruit. I thought ya would, but I guess not."  
"Fuck you too."  
"Nah tonight, buddy. Maybe lata."  
He... blushed. He hasn't been flirted with in... a very long time.  
"... I'll hold you to that."  
"Oh, ya will?" The other skeleton laughed at him.  
" absolutely." He was clearly kidding, but he also didn't know if the skeleton would pick up on that.  
" haha, aight."  
He got to his living Space, grabbed his trash can, and immediately vomited some magic.  
He can't get the bodies out his mind, and the sick part was, he enjoyed killing them.  
He's sure he has a problem. He's crazy, insane, there's no reason he would enjoy that.  
Oh god...  
Once he finished, and stripped his armor off. "...eventful day.. I wonder how paps is doing. I'll check on him tomorrow." He had a problem with talking to himself, but he never bothered to stop doing it anyway.  
He climbed into bed, and shut his eye sockets.


	3. Day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I've had to do some stuff, plus this things supposed to be short, so suspect it to end soon.   
Either way, sorry about the short chapter!

He awoke slowly, and sluggishly. He blinked his eyes open, practically glued shut. He looked out a window. It was still dark..? 

He felt all tiredness leave him, and he walked out the door to be greeted by flames and dust. Shock and terror filled his mind, as he crumpled to the floor in a ball.

He awoke for real this time, jumping into a upright position immediately, before falling off his bed with a 'oof.' 

He looked outside his window. Light. He grumbled to himself, got dressed and walked out the door, with a sour expression. He couldn't stop thinking about the fire. 

It really was no big deal, he recited to himself over and over.   
After he did that enough, he was looking for some chow. He also smells, was another thing that he noticed. Like sweat, and blood. 

He came across the fish monster and the station monster.  
" so, when's tha river bathin?"   
" I have no idea, I think in a couple days."   
"good, cuz ya smell like shit."   
The fish monsters eyes narrowed into a glare. " shut it. You do too."   
" nah nearly as bad. Trus' me, I know when someone smells like shit." 

Conversation got boring fast. Either way, everyone smelled. Good thing the river bathing is gonna be soon, otherwise he'd lose his sense of smell. He had never seen any of the monsters here in the river bathing, but that's also probably cause they get special treatment, working here, similar to the king and queen. Except they get it extra private. 

He spotted the food station thing. He doesn't know what its called. He climbed onto one of the stools, before looking at what they served. Pork? Steak? How did... how did they find those animals? They're practically extinct. The surrounding area besides their camp and town was cracked and broken, the land going up and down. 

He decided not to question it. " Can I get some pork?" They served nothing else, so he took the first thing on the menu.   
He handed over his G. They were paid quite handsomely by being here, but there's a reason for that. 

He waited and waited, till he got his food, cutting it up with the fork and knife provided. He ate it quite fast, a smile on his face. It was tasty, and he's a pig. 

Well, his magic was filled, surprisingly. It was a little bit, but... so much magic in it. Guess they keep everyone well fed, which he was happy about. 

He got up off the stool, quite pleased with his short meal.   
Seemed the day passed quickly, it seemed to be late. He... wow, the day ended quickly. 

He decided to trot on home, quite happy with the introduction of food.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind this is my first story on AO3, I'm rather inexperienced with the site, and I wanna make a bunch of shit for whoever wants to read my shit ideas and writing!   
Criticism is welcomed, thx.


End file.
